


Порно и немного нежно

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Текст в настоящем времени.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 3





	Порно и немного нежно

**Author's Note:**

> Текст в настоящем времени.

Форма смятым комом валяется на полу, и гетры алыми лентами змеятся по кафелю, мокрые от набежавшей из душа на пол воды. Джордан устало потягивается, достаёт кончиками пальцев до пола и, повернув голову, смотрит на Адама, и тот не может отвести взгляд. Джордан сейчас кажется ему красивым до невозможности: смуглая кожа, вся в испарине от отбеганных за девяносто минут матча километров и тяжёлого, наполненного паром, воздуха в душевой, синяки на ногах, проступающие под кожей вены. Джордан похож на выведенный и тщательно заштрихованный сангиной силуэт с белым пятном трусов, будто кто-то прошёлся ластиком по свежему рисунку.  
Адам сглатывает насухую - несмотря на висящую в воздухе воду, у него в горле сохнет - и тоже снимает потяжелевшую за матч майку и шорты. Они здесь вдвоём, дверь закрыта, их не будут искать ещё полчаса как минимум, и Адам, дождавшись едва заметного кивка от Джордана, делает шаг вперёд.  
Они сталкиваются коленками, локтями - и носами на вдохе перед долгим поцелуем, и Адама, как всегда, ведёт от того, как Джордан требовательно вжимается в него, прикусывает за нижнюю губу и едва заметно ведёт бёдрами, притираясь сквозь два слоя ткани к Адаму.  
Тот опускает руку, проводя ногтями вдоль спины Джордана, по позвоночнику между сведёнными от желания лопатками, и не глядя кладёт ладонь на член Джордана. На ткани под его рукой - мокрое пятно смазки, которое Адам легонько трогает подушечками пальцев, заставляя Джордана застонать на полувздохе. Он улыбается, ловя шипение Джордана губами, и вновь мимолётом удивляется тому, как много тот прячет под фасадом спокойного и, может, даже чуть холодного капитана команды. Знали бы все эти журналисты, которые обзывают Джордана высокомерной, но тусклой копией Стивена Джеррарда, сколько обжигающих, пьянящих и, порой, опасных чувств тот скрывает.  
Словно подслушав его мысли, Джордан отстраняется ровно на один вдох, чтобы заглянуть Адаму в глаза. У него на щеках - пунцовые пятна, кончики ушей - того же цвета, и он смотрит на Адама с ошалелой влюблённой улыбкой за секунду до того, как подхватывает его за задницу и почти на руках заносит в душевую кабину.  
Джордан целуется - как играет: решительно, всю душу вкладывая. Всю душу из Адама выпивая. Горячие струи стекают по плечам и подрагивающим от напряжения ногам, вода впитывается в так и не снятые трусы, и Адам, оттянув резинку щёлкает ей Джордана по животу. Джордан понимает намёк быстро, и уже через миг он накрывает одной ладонью их члены, другой - шаря по скользкой полочке в поисках хоть какого-нибудь геля. Это было так чертовски хорошо и правильно, как только что забитый гол, как идеально разыгранный стандарт, как, мать его, Джордан Хендерсон, который с этой своей шальной улыбкой и глазами цвета низкого ливерпульского неба, всовывает ему в руку тюбик чего-то гипоаллергенного и поворачивается спиной, упираясь ладонями в запотевший пластик.  
Вода заливает глаза, но Адам всё равно различает, как Джордан смотрит на него через плечо, чтобы точно видеть его лицо, пока тот пристраивается скользкой от мыла головкой члена к его заднице. Как на того, кому отдал не только все свои голевые передачи, но и полжизни впридачу. Адам толкается вперёд, не отводя взгляда. Сморгнув капли с ресниц, он тянется вперёд, прижимая член Джордана к его животу. Ноги на мокром полу душевой кабины разъезжаются, и движения получаются неровными, но и этого нетвёрдого ритма Джордану хватает, чтобы уже через несколько толчков, вскрикнув, расплескать сперму по пальцам Адама и снова глухо застонать уже с ним хором, когда разделенный на двоих оргазм прошибает их, будто током. Вода тут же смывает все следы - пену, пот, семя. Остаются только пряный запах, гудение в мышцах и шелест тугих струй о кожу.  
Нетвёрдой рукой Джордан нашаривает кран и делает воду холоднее, подставляя почти под самую лейку разгорячённый лоб.  
\- Простудишься, - сипло говорит Адам и, вопреки своим словам, встаёт с ним рядом. Джордан ухмыляется:  
\- Ты меня согреешь.  
Он не спрашивает - утверждает, и Адам только кивает, соглашаясь на это. И на полжизни впридачу.


End file.
